rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FreakOut
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shitload.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OttselSpy25 (Talk) 02:49, 2 April 2013 : But in all seriousness; welcome! :) Glad to see someone helping out the editing. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 03:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, editors come and go, and go, but I'm a constant around here. People leave their mark here and then they go. :: 'Ahem.' But, yeah, I'm currently the only editor. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 05:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Nah The first Rutles film makes it clear that Meet the Rutles was their first album, and so we can't just go contradicting that. Keep in mind that the history of the Rutles doesn't exactly parallel the history of the Beatles. Also the photoshop on that cover is atrocious, and I made a promise to myself that I'd never accept poor photoshop on this site. That's why I used an untraditional version of Rutle Soul, because it had better cover art. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 12:05, May 2, 2013 (UTC) : One page on the group itself and then individual pages on the members. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 19:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) In that case we'd go with the source of the original movie and note in the article that they were also known as the other source. Re: LUTRES THANK you!!! OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 16:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Lutres and ban Yes, he makes a lot of mistakes, but I was weary to bad him until he started edit wars. Banning him is fine, exsapecially after his numerous edit wars (the most obnoxious of which was the continuous uploading of horrible photoshop jobs, or worse; paint jobs). I do, however, think his Dew album is hilarious (in concept and cover art). However, I remember being just like then when I started. At the time I was 12. And I grew into a better editor and even an admin. So I think banning him permanently is a little extreme. Let's do a month at a time. He'll learn his lesson. The next edit war he starts I give you permission to ban him for one month. This includes the uploading of images perviously deleted. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 18:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : True, I have banned him before for the same issues. So we can try two months next. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 19:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Live in Japan A Live Performance words Translation in japanese of ライブ it.a mistake japanese it.Lutres (talk) 08:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC)User:Lutres a mistake japanese! Don't Block! live in japan→''日本公演 ''or ''ライブ・イン・ジャパン. ''Not Live Performance Not Use 住んでいる.Lutres (talk) 06:46, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome back! :D I just got back myself. Good to see a good admin return. Lutres has been blocked, I think for another week. Next time he starts an edit war it will be for 3-6 months, as I will warn him. Thanks for getting the joke on Animal's Town, as well as writing better track listings than anyone else could.;) OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 00:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Check this out. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 21:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :haha thanks man. I feel that taking a break gives me more room to make actually funny pages. Good to hear from you! OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 01:35, June 11, 2016 (UTC)